quantoniumfandomcom-20200215-history
Niels Bohr
Niels Bohr is one of the three main characters of Quantum series. They are a recurring character in Quantum Cops and Quantum:Rebirth. They are also a guest character in Quantum Cops Next Door @ The Secret British Intelligence. History Launcher's True Name is Niels Henrik David Bohr a physicist and a humanitarian whose revolutionary theories on atomic structures helped shape researches worldwide. biography Born on October 7, 1885, in Copenhagen, Denmark, Niels Bohr went on to become an accomplished physicist who came up with a revolutionary theory on atomic structures and radiation emission. He won the 1922 Nobel Prize in physics for his ideas and years later, after working on the Manhattan Project in the United States, called for responsible and peaceful applications of atomic energy across the world. Niels Bohr was born on October 7, 1885, in Copenhagen, Denmark, to mother Ellen Adler, who was part of a successful Jewish banking clan, and father Christian Bohr, a celebrated physiology academic. The young Bohr eventually attended Copenhagen University, where he received his master's and doctorate in physics by 1911. During the fall of the same year, Bohr traveled to Cambridge, England, where he was able to follow the Cavendish Laboratory work of scientist J.J. Thomson. In 1912, Bohr wed Margrethe Nørlund. The couple would have six children; four survived to adulthood and one, Aage, would become a well-known physics scientist as well. Bohr’s own research led him to theorize in a series of articles that atoms give off electromagnetic radiation as a result of electrons jumping to different orbit levels, departing from a previously held model espoused by Ernest Rutherford. Though Bohr's discovery would eventually be tweaked by other scientists, his ideas formed the basis of future atomic research. After teaching at Manchester’s Victoria University, Bohr settled again at Copenhagen University in 1916 with a professorship position. Then, in 1920, he founded the university’s Institute of Theoretical Physics, which he would head for the rest of his life. Bohr received the 1922 Nobel Prize in Physics for his work on atomic structures, and he would continue to come up with revolutionary theories. He worked with Werner Heisenberg and other scientists on a new quantum mechanics principle connected to Bohr's concept of complementarity, which was initially presented at an Italian conference in 1927. The concept asserted that physical properties on an atomic level would be viewed differently depending on experimental parameters, hence explaining why light could be seen as both a particle and a wave, though never both at the same time. Bohr would come to apply this idea philosophically as well, with the belief that evolving concepts of physics deeply affected human perspectives. Another physicist, by the name of Albert Einstein, didn’t fully see eye to eye with all of Bohr's assertions, and their talks became renowned in scientific communities. Bohr went on to work with the group of scientists who were at the forefront of research on nuclear fission during the late 1930s, to which he contributed the liquid droplet theory. Outside of his pioneering ideas, Bohr was known for his wit and warmth, and his humanitarian ethics would inform his later work. With Adolf Hitler's rise in power, Bohr was able to offer German Jewish physicists refuge at his institute in Copenhagen, which in turn led to travel to the United States for many. Once Denmark became occupied by Nazi forces, the Bohr family escaped to Sweden, with Bohr and his son Aage eventually making their way to the United States. Bohr then worked with the Manhattan Project in Los Alamos, New Mexico, where the first atomic bomb was being created. Because he had concerns about how the bomb could be used, he called for future international arms control and active communication about the weapon between nations—an idea met with resistance by Winston Churchill and Franklin D. Roosevelt. Bohr was a prolific writer with more than 100 publications to his name. After having a stroke, he died on November 18, 1962, in Copenhagen. Bohr’s son Aage shared with two others the 1975 Nobel Prize in Physics for his research on motion in atomic nuclei. Role in The Series Bohr is often seen with Einstein, often featuring them in talks. He is also a known friend of Heisenberg. In Quantonium, he often accompanied with him. However, although they have been working together in history for long, they don't get along with each other. Sometimes, they can be best friends. Incarnation In the series, Bohr is reincarnated in Westargia, Big Bang without both of their hands. Thanks to an alien, he received two miniature cyborg hands which they can connect and disconnect with his arms. This may refer to his stroke, which causes his death. Unlike Heisenberg and Einstein, he wasn't an EX Confirmed Cop. However Bohr was united with his family's headquarters in Westargia. Bohr hated the idea of a Master and a Servant, so he is often seen whining about it. Before they went to the EX Confirmed, he had a contract with an unknown Master. Their relationship did not go very well. Bohr accused of his former Master of burning his card. He also appears in Quantum Cops Next Door in his institute while helping victims of the war In Copenhagen. He later joined the team after Chapter ~ Little Boy Relationships Werner Heisenberg - "For an atom's point of view, he's one of the most talented and gifted physicists that could top either one of us. Not even Einstein could do that" Albert Einstein - "I'm not even allowed to call them" Winston Churchill/Franklin Roosevelt - "They asked me about future controls" JJ Thomson - "I shared an acquaintance with them" Category:Danish Characters Category:Physicists Category:Launcher